Squeeper Chronicles: The Legend of Ruined-Tail
by StructureSpice
Summary: Join Squeeper, a noble born elf, the thief on his journey of friendship, adventure, and burglary . Squeeper, a young(ish) elf has a dream or Robbing every vault in Cyrodiil. His plans are warped when he has to accommodate for his new friend, and the assassins chasing him. Rated T just in case. Disclaimer: I Own Nothing
1. Prologue

Squeeper Chronicles: The Legend of Ruined-Tail

By: Structure

**Prologue**

* * *

When I was born, No one had any idea what I was going to do. I was born an elf to a noble family. My preferred name is Squeeper, which seems to contradict nobility. But one day I had found a rat in my room. In a failed attempt to mimic the rat I said "Squeep." My mother, to shorten the story, called me a sqeeper in adoration.

I kept the name almost my entire life. The better years of my youth were spent being taught finer points of nobility; how to speak eloquently, how to calculate in arithmetical circumstances, how to read and write, etcetera. My parents, however, were unlike most nobles, who plotted and schemed against each other. My parents believed that wealth was to be shared with the less fortunate. They instilled those values into myself. My childhood lasted a good proportion in relative happiness.

Until one dismal day when my parents met with an unfortunate accident. No one knew what happened, but I heard rumors that the other nobles were jealous over the attention garnered by my parents, and that they conspired for them to meet death that day. There may have been truth to the rumor because shortly after the incident the nobles squabbled over my parents possessions, as well as my own, and I was sent out to live on the streets.

The first few days I wandering around begging for food. On some occasions I was lucky, and on others, not so much. In a short span of time I was found and taken in by the local thieves guild. They saw the potential of a noble-born amongst their guild. They taught me the valued tools of their trade; the fine art of stealth, the thrill of stealing, the challenge of picking pockets, the marksmanship of archery, the skill of sword play, the magics of alchemy. My wit and charm went along nicely with those skills. It was whispered among the guild that with enough training and practice, I might one day rise up to be a master thief. I loved the trade, but I found out that I was different than the others in many ways. I found that they cared for nothing else but gold, as such the had no passion. I loved being a thief for the thrill, the challenge, the feeling I got whenever I completed a heist. Bus as for the gold, while I did enjoy the feel of fine clothes, and the cleanliness of fine establishments, I never kept it too long, nor gave too much to the guild. But many a homeless elf would find piles of gold next to their shoddy bunks in the morning, courtesy of yours truly. I became a, sort-of- hometown hero to the poor populace. I never stole from anyone who couldn't afford it, and gave all if not more to the poor. The guild didn't like that, as they wanted more gold for themselves. I could not reconcile these differences, so I quit the guild. The guild didn't like that someone they had taken in had betrayed them, as they saw it. So with a quick pouch of gold to the right hands in the city guard, I quickly became a hunted criminal. I was no longer welcome in the land.

So, with nothing but the clothes on his back, and one small dagger, I stowed away on a ship bound to a land I had never been to, but had always heard about. This is where the adventure truly begins, in a land called Cyrodiil

My name is Anthropolis Lightfoot, and this is Ruined-Tail's story.


	2. A Fresh Start

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

* * *

A creaking woke me from my slumber. I recognized it as the heavy weight of someone walking. As I gazed around I realized that there was no place to hide, nor were there any region of the corridor dark enough to conceal myself. I would just have to face whomever it was. As I rose from the hard wood floor I rested on. The figure whom the creaking belonged to entered into the corridor through the tiny doorway. The man was a head taller than I, who is considered short even among other Wood Elves. He wore a heavy chain and steel armor set. He glared at me with piercing, yet worried, hazel eyes. He shakily drew his sword and in a crackling voice spoke nervously "W-Who are you" He ran his eyes over me as if searching for a weapon.

I gave a smile and removed my dagger from it's sheath under my black cuirass and tossed it to the floor. "I mean no harm. I'm just a stowaway." I reassured, "I'm an unfortunate victim of betrayal an a framing. I was, for lack of a better word, exiled from my home. I had to choose between death and stowing away on a ship bound who knows where" I spoke truthfully in an attempt to get off the hook.

The Nord, a guard I supposed, ran a hand through his blond hair thinking over the situation. There were two options; Turn me in as a stowaway, and I get thrown off the ship, where I would surely die; or let me stay to act as a passenger, though I would not be welcome on the ship again.

"Very well," the young Nord sighed, "You can stay in my cabin. You are not to leave unless I say so. Follow me" I shuffled along barely hearing a word as he talked about the four ports the ship would be going. I couldn't care less at the moment. I was too tired. I zoned in and out hearing snippets of his one sided conversion like "...Imperial city has six districts, which are the..." "...carrying a combination of cargo and passengers..." When the time came that we arrived I had a bunch of papers shoved into my hands. I hadn't even noticed that we made a short stop along the way. "What's this?" I yawned.

"Haven't you been listening?" He sighed before answering my question anyways, "It's the parchments you need to fill out." When I gave no answer he glared at me, "It's what will grant you access to Cyrodiil"

I gave a short courteous nod before entering the room. I placed the parchment on the table an began to fill out what I could. The questions seemed simple and easy to answer. I filled in my name and wrote Bosmer next to Race. Under birth sign, I entered The Shadow. I thought about my birth sign, and for the first time, and realized how fitting it was. It granted me the ability to become invisible a period of time per day, and it seemed perfect for me, as a thief. The final part to fill out was status. I wrote poor and left it there. The man should pick it up later. For now I needed sleep.

-squeeper-squeeper-squeeper-squeeper-squeeper-squeeper-

I walked out of the Inn I had made my home the past few days, an headed in the direction of my former home taken from me long ago. I stopped short when I heard the yell of a guard. When I turned there was a group of them heading my way, swords drawn. I eyed the swords, making a decision that I did not want to be on the receiving end of those blades. I didn't know exactly why they were after me, but I had a guess. The Thieves Guild. I did the only thing I could. I ran. "Don't let him get away!" they shouted somewhere behind me. I knocked over barrels, ducked through crowds of people, anything I could do to get away, I did. The docks began to spread out in front of me so I did the only thing I could do... I dove in the water and began swimming to a boat I was sure would leave soon. I climbed up the makeshift ladder at the side of the boat and made my way up. By the time the guards would be organized enough to search boats, I would be long gone.

-squeeper-squeeper-squeeper-squeeper-squeeper-squeeper-

I sat up in the bed, drenched in sweat. The dream had been so vivid. So real. And this was the third time the dream had reoccurred. Would that day forever haunt me? Or would it stop when I fulfilled my dream? Would my exile have been forgotten by then? They were the questions that I might never have an answer for. But for the moment we had arrived in the Imperial City, an I did not wand to stay in this ship any further

As I stepped off the ship I relished in the cool breeze and stepped forward on the stone bridge to a new start in Cyrodiil


End file.
